We will continue our efforts to synthesize model retinals which are designed to give artifical visual pigments of varying properties. One of the main objectives is to understand the wide variation of 460-630 nm seen in the visual pigments isolated from different sources. A double point-charge hypothesis has been proposed on the basis of a series of pigments formed from dihydroretinals. Some of the synthetic retinals will lead to pigments having their absoption maxima in the UV or near IR regions. The synthesis of a photoaffinity labled retinal is also proposed.